


Endings Can Be Beginnings

by Just_being_me



Series: New Beginning [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crying, Death, Friendship, Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_being_me/pseuds/Just_being_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death doesn't always mean an ending. What happens when you enter this new chapter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This story (more in chapter 2) talks a little about depression and anxiety. It also brushes up on death, suicide, and self harm. If this hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, DON'T READ. 
> 
> (I'm not a very good at writing, so I'm sorry for mistakes made) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The end was near for me. 92 years on this earth, that's quite a long time. I've had my fair share of success and failure. Lived my dreams, so when the time for me to go finally came, I knew.

Everyone has different opinions on what heaven is really like. Some say it doesn't exist and others say it does.

I remember hearing when u was younger that when you go to heaven you are the age you enjoyed most, so you would be the happiest you could while in heaven.

That being said, it didn't really come as a shock when I passed and saw what age I was.


	2. Finally Here

I was 16. Looking down at my clothes, I knew where I was. 

I was outside the first venue I ever saw 5sos perform. The best day of my entire life. Is this what heaven is? Reliving this day, over and over again? 

Looking around I notice that nobody's here. The merch stands are set up, but no ones standing in them. 

I start walking up and into the actually place. Noticing that in there it's also empty. 

Just standing here I get flashbacks of this day. I cried when I got my tickets. I cried on the way here. And I cried all during the concert. 

Can you blame me? 

When someone saves your life like they did for me. I was on a dangerous path, I didn't want to live anymore, I was failing school, and ready to drop out, my family wasn't getting along with me. I blamed myself for all the bullying I got. I didn't have any hope.

Then they showed up.

Simple as that, I stubbled upon them and I was happy for the first time in a long time. So seeing 5sos actually in front of me, was life changing.

I walk up the same stairs I went up the last time I was here and I step into the amphitheatre planning to just go sit in the same spot I sat last time.

Turning to face the stage I notice four people standing on the stage. 

I can't believe it.

Frozen in my spot, I finally start running down to the stage. I'm skipping steps, but never stumbling.

I get down to the last section and I see their faces clearly. 

It was 2015 last I saw them. Luke has his quiff, Ashton has longer hair, Calum has curly hair, and Mikey has his red hair.

Looking at them I I get tears in my eyes.   
I slowly walk down all the way to the stage. Glancing up, I decide to go up the ladder on the side to get all the way on the stage. 

Standing eye level with them. The people that brought so much joy to me. That inspired me, and helped me through everything. Tears are freely streaming down my face. 

"You're finally here," Mikey says smiling at me, tears glistening in his eyes.

I always planned what I would say to them if I ever met them. Which didn't happen in my lifetime, but it's happening now. 

"Thank you" 

Ashton speaks up, "No, thank you. You always supported our band."

"You voted when we were up for an award, you defended us when something would happen," Calum told me looking me in the eyes. The things they're saying makes me cry harder.

"You would write down every tour date on your calendar and have mini concerts to celebrate them," Luke adds. 

"You stuck with us even when we were douchebags and didn't deserve you," Mikey says.

"I love you guys," I say fulling sobbing now. 

When they decide to hug me, it just makes me cry even harder.

I cried for a long time, but when I finally calmed down, they decided to do a mini concert, asking me what songs I want them to sing. 

During this we exchange jokes and stories. They are the exact same as I thought they would be. And the fact that I get to spend time with them, makes it even better.

I made it.


End file.
